


Enough of a Reason

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short conversation between Rae and Finn that takes place right after Finn said To Be Continued all sad-like in 2.05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough of a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this on the plane to Japan, and wanted to post it before Episode Six aired and got it in just under the wire. By now, others have written better, more detailed alternate versions of this scene, I just wanted their conversation to go another way. (Didn’t we ALL?)

Finn paused, his hand on Rae’s bedroom door, and sighed. “I really hate when you make everything a joke,” he breathed.

“Well, I guess it’s good you’re going,” she snapped.

Finn blinked in response. “Yeah, I guess it is.” He took a long look at Rae, and then turned his head, walking away, ready to leave for real this time.

“Why’d you even come round?” she raised her voice at his retreating figure.

“Beginning to wonder …” Finn said, a bitter edge to his voice. Then, he sighed deeply, like someone about to bet their life savings on a terrible tip. “I thought … you were the first person I thought of.” Another sigh. “You always are.”

“What?” Rae sounded incredulous, and Finn grimaced.

“The mortgage thing was weird, but it was … she wasn’t … She wasn’t you. She never would be. So I ended it before things got weirder.” 

Rae blinked at him this time, too stunned to respond.

“Since I’m leaving, I guess I can say this, and not be worried I’ll see you around with your new boyfriend.” Finn couldn’t get rid of the bitterness in his voice.

Rae found her voice again to ask, “ _What_  new boyfriend?”

“Liam. Or one of those guys from the carnival? Whoever’s next.” The bitterness fairly dripped from his words at this point.

“I … Finn, there isn’t anyone … next.” Rae sounded defeated. 

Before she could look up to see his reaction, she heard it, loud, clear and sure: “There will be.”

She scoffed. “I doubt it.”

Swift and certain was his reply. “Rae. There will be. And I don’t want to be around to see it.”

Rae was over being cool. She had to explain, for once and for all: “Finn, I wanted you to get over me, really couldn’t believe you were ever … under me? Whatever. That’s not a joke, and if it was, I didn’t get it. But if you would stay …”

Finn interrupted her. “What, Rae? We’ll be pals, making each other cups of tea and buying each other pints? It’s not enough; it’ll never be enough.”

“No, Finn! I’LL never be enough. Not good enough, not pretty enough, thin enough, sane enough. Not for you.”

Now Finn scoffed. “Enough? What’s enough? I’ve never felt  _I_  was enough. Not smart enough, clever enough, funny enough, interesting enough. I thought … I hoped …” He trailed off.

Rae was rapt, waiting to hear more. “What?”

“I know now I can’t convince you that you’re more than enough for me. So I’ll leave you free to find someone who has a chance.” He turned again, shoulders slumped, defeated, dejected.

In a small voice, barely audible, Rae said, “If you can’t, I don’t think anyone else will.”

He turned back, “Someone has to, Rae.” His voice was so insistent, it was almost a whine.

“Why?” Her whispered reply shivered down Finn’s spine.

As Finn rushed back to her side, he said, “Just because, that’s why.” If he had any doubts about kissing her, they were erased when she jumped up to meet him, their lips crushing together into a kiss more passionate, more serious, more important than any of the others they had shared. 

When they finally broke apart, their foreheads resting together as they caught their breaths, Rae whispered. “Stay. Please. We’ll find a reason.”


End file.
